Forgiveness
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Rio is released from the hospital and IV wants to apologize to her, but he is fearful that she will hate him for what happened. Angel steps in to help and Rio finds him late one night. Accidentshipping!


The sun beamed overhead, illuminating Heartland in golden light. Angel sat at a small round table outside a corner café, tucked under the awning in the coolness of the shade. Angel pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, reaching for her glass of sweet ice tea. The World Duel Carnival had come to an end, and everything was returning to normal. Kazuma and Bryon both returned unharmed and, Astral had returned to his own world after a tearful good-bye from everyone.

The Arclight family returned to their original names, and was living as a functional family again. III and IV revealed their real names, Keegan and Marcus. Both returned to private school, while Chris and Bryon work together with Kazuma.

The Tenjo brothers were also readjusting to normal life. Begins that Haruto no longer had to use his powers, the young boy had bounced back dramatically. Kaito too, had recovered nicely since he no longer had to use the Photon Mode to hunt the Numbers. They had moved out of the city to their cottage that they had spoken of so much in the past. Angel miss Kaito. She didn't get to see him as much as she used to.

Yuma and company continued on with life like nothing had happened. The young duelist still occasionally glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see his comrade floating behind him. He was the strong duelist he had always been with Astral, only he fought his battles on his own now. He also finally found the courage to ask Kotori out, who happily said yes.

Angel sighed, leaning back into her chair, playing with the straw in her drink. She glanced towards the street running along the café. She almost looked away when two heads caught her eye. Both two tone, one two tone red, the other maroon and blonde. Angel sat up, a grin on her face, "Keegan! Marcus!"

The two Arclight boys stopped looking in her direction. "Angel-sama!" Keegan chirped. The two boys came across the street, joining Angel at her table.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two." Angel smiled. Keegan and Marcus returned the grin, "We weren't expecting to see you either." Marcus responded. Keegan and Marcus ordered drinks for themselves while the three continued to chat.

"I'm glad to hear you guys are doing well." Angel said looking at both brothers, but Marcus simply stared into the blackness of his coffee. Angel's was overcome with concern, "Something wrong, Marcus?"

Marcus snapped back to reality, shaking his head for a moment, "It's nothing."

Keegan looked at his brother warily, "You have been acting strange lately, Nii-sama."

Marcus sighed, staring at the cup in his hands, "Ryoga's sister is being release from the hospital today."

"That's great news!" Angel chirped.

"I want to talk to her, to apologize. But I'm afraid that…" Marcus trailed off.

Angel's expression soften, "She'll hate you for what happened."

"Yes." Marcus answered, his shoulders sinking.

"Nii-sama…" Keegan said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I think you'd be surprised," Angel said with a mischievous grin, "I'm friends with Rio-chan. She's a sweet girl, I don't think she'll hold it against you."

"Still, could anyone _truly_forgive me for what I did?" Marcus stared at his reflection in is coffee, fixed on his scar.

"Marcus…"

The middle Arclight stood, tossing a five dollar bill on the table. "I'll be home later tonight Keegan. I need some time to think." Marcus turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Nii-sama…" Keegan rose to follow.

"Keegan." The young boy turned towards Angel. The young girl shook her head, "He needs some time to think things over."

Keegan sighed, plopping back down into his seat. "Poor, Nii-sama."

Angel watched as Marcus slipping through the crowd and out of sight. She sighed, thinking to herself for a moment before it hit her. "Keegan, is there somewhere that Marcus likes to go by himself?"

Keegan looked at her puzzled, but thought for a moment. "There's a park down the street from the Hotel that I've seen him go to at night."

Angel smiled, "I have an idea."

X-X

Rio sat patiently as the last of her bandages were removed. One of the nurses checked her over and tested her motor skills before signing off on her release papers. Her clothes were brought to her room and she slipped out of the flimsy hospital gown. She checked herself in the mirror, flattening out her clothes. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. No burns remained and there were no visible scars.

The younger girl sighed closing her eyes and thinking back on that night. She vaguely remembered what had happened that night…

_IV stumbled along, one arm wrapped around an injured Rio, the other clutching the right side of his face. The blazing inferno around them was unbearable, smoke swirled around them, scorching their lungs. Rio at one point heard IV yelling at someone, but she was so disoriented she couldn't make out the name. The wane of sirens was distant, but growing._

_They were near the end of the wreckage when IV's knees buckled, collapsing to ground, catching Rio before she impacted the ground. "Rio-chan… Rio-chan!" IV chocked out. Breathing, let alone speaking was nearly impossible with how dry his throat was. "Ri-io,"IV hacked, gasping for air before breaking into a coughing fit. Rio fluttered her eyes but only managed a squint, "IV…"_

_"Rio-chan, I'm so sorr-" IV was cut short by his ragged cough. It was hard to see anything, but Rio could make out the dripping blood from IV's face that covered his right cheek. "IV…you're bleeding." IV managed to gasp a breath, "That's…not…import-ant…right now." IV's vision began to go, fading from black to light. "Kuso." He muttered, "Gomen, Rio-chan." IV collapsed his breath raspy. Rio faded back into unconsciousness, collapsing beside him. Before Rio completely blacked out, she felt and hand rest on her arm._

Rio held a hand on that same arm. "IV…"

X-X

Rio was happy to be home. Her family a thrown a small party and friends periodically stopped by with their best wishes. Rio went to answer the door when the door bell rang. She opened the door and was greeted with a bouquet of flowers, before a face appear. "Welcome home, Rio-chan." Angel said.

"Angel-sama!" Rio took the flowers and hugged the older girl tightly. Angel returned the hug, happy she was able to touch her friend again. They released each other and Angel held her at arm's length, looking her over. "Not even a scratch." Angel smiled, "I'm sure Ryoga's happy, the over-protective brother he is." Rio giggled, "Yeah. A lot of people have come to see me already. I wasn't expecting such a welcome." Her expression faded, "Everyone but one."

Angel knew exactly who she was talking about, "I actually came here to talk to you about something else." Rio looked at her, "The person you want to see is, Marcus, correct?"

Rio gave her a puzzled look, "Marcus?"

"It's IV's real name. He doesn't like to be called IV anymore. The memories of what he did under that name are too painful for him." Angel explained.

"I see." Rio said

"Rio-chan, it's not that he doesn't want to see you, he's afraid you'll hate him for what happened." Angel explained softly.

Rio seemed shocked for a moment, before her expression changed to that of understanding, "I could see why. I don't hate him. I want to thank him for what he did. He saved me from that fire. If it wasn't for him…"

"I understand. He goes to the park by the hotel at night usually, if you want to see him." Angel said. Rio nodded, and gave Angel a hug, "Arigato, Angel-sama." She whispered.

X-X

Rio crept down the stairs towards the front door. She prayed that Marcus would be there. She reached for the door handle when a voice rang out. "Where are you going, sis?" Rio froze, turning to see her brother leaning on the wall behind her. "Nowhere."

He scoffed, "I heard your conversation with Angel earlier today. I know IV or Marcus, whatever! Point is I don't like the idea of him being near you." Shark said.

"I understand, Ryoga, but this is something I need to do so I can move on from what happened." Rio murmured.

Shark sighed, "Honestly though, I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted too." Rio smiled, hugging her brother. "Just be careful."

"I will." Rio quietly slipped out the front door and into the night. Ryoga watched from the window as his sister left his sight. "I know you apologized to me, Marcus, but I swear, I you _**EVER**___hurt my sister again, I _**will**___kill you."

X-X

Marcus walked quietly in the silvery light of the moon. That moment, when the fire broke loose still haunted him. Rio's expression was still crystal clear in his memories, tormenting him.

A fountain in the park filled the air with the soft dribbling of water. Marcus stared into the mirror like surface, his reflection staring back at him. Subconsciously, he lifted his right hand until it touched his face, feeling his scar. He scowled, slapping his hand into the water, distorting his reflection. Marcus spun around and sat on the edge of the fountain, burying his face into his hands. "Rio-chan…"

"I was hoping you'd be here…Marcus."

Marcus's jaw dropped and his head snapped up. Standing not too far off was Rio, her hands cross. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. There was no sign of the burns that once covered her delicate body. "How did you know my real name?" Marcus asked.

Rio's grin widened, "Angel."

He chuckled, but his saddened look returned. "Rio-chan, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"I know." Rio cut in. "I wanted to _thank_ you. You saved me by not leaving me in that fire."

"But I still hurt you. Don't you hate me for that?!" Marcus exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I had a long time to think lying in bed, and at first I was upset. But, I thought of what might have happened if you hadn't saved me. How could I hate the person who saved me?" Rio asked softly. She slowing walked forward until she stood in front of Marcus. She cautiously raised her hand, gently tracing Marcus's scar with her finger. Marcus shuddered at her touch, but couldn't find the heart to move away. "It's not like you escape unscathed either." Rio whispered, looking into his eyes. Marcus forced himself to look away, "This is my punishment for my actions." Rio sidestepped so eye met eyes again, "I don't blame you for anything, Marcus. Fate works in strange ways."

Rio looked into his burgundy eyes. The sorrow and pain were as clear as words in a book. Everything screamed the pain he had been through. "Marcus…When the fire started, I was scared. I was more than scared, I was terrified. I thought I was going to meet my end. But when I felt you put your arm around me and carried me out, there's no way I can put into words the gratitude I felt. Even thought I couldn't see, I knew you were hurt too, but you were so focused on me, making sure I was safe." She traced his scar with her finger, examining every detail of it. She moved closer to him, gently kissing is scar. Marcus's eyes widened. "I never held anything against you. I could never hate you for what you did, Marcus." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Marcus was stunned for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, "Rio-chan."

"I forgive you, Marcus." Rio whispered.

"Arigato, Rio-chan." Marcus whispered back.

She loosened her grip, sliding back to look him in the eye. She smiled, leaning in closer. Marcus's eyes widened, but he gingerly, cupped her cheek in his hand. Rio's lips brushed gently against his before they connected. Marcus pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. This moment was total bliss. When they finally broke, Marcus stared into her crimson eyes. There was something there. Something more. Love. Marcus kissed her forehead before pulling her into his embrace.

"Rio…I…I love you." Manage to mumble. He felt Rio's grip tighten, "I love you too, Marcus."

An invisible weight had been lifted off Marcus's shoulders and he exhaled. "I don't know how someone like you, could love someone like me." Rio gazed up at him, the edges of his scar lit by the moonlight. She rested her hand over his heart and that was all that needed to be said. He kissed her again, holding her close while the stars twinkled over head.

X-X

**o-p-g: Yah! ^_^ I wanted to do this for a while. Accidentshipping is now one of my favorite pairings.**

**Kotori: How did you come up with names for III and IV?**

**o-p-g: I didn't. That honor goes to the awesome Vile. EXE. The names Keegan and Marcus fit them perfectly to me (especially Marcus for IV. It just works.) So that credit goes to Vile not me. Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you're in a good mood!**


End file.
